


BITE ME

by Hwangbeee



Category: Stay - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hwangbeee/pseuds/Hwangbeee
Summary: And kiss me on the mouthand set me freeBut please, don't bite   ♬Bangchan x Hyunjin
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 3





	BITE ME

Pemuda itu tidak pernah tersenyum pun tertawa. Raut wajahnya selalu datar. Pandangannya selalu tajam, dagunya selalu terangkat. Angkuh. Atau itulah yang selama lima bulan ini Bangchan melihatnya.

Ia sering melihat pemuda tersebut berdiri di balkon kamarnya dan lebih sering menatap langit malam dengan jemari lentik yang selalu menggenggam satu gelas wine. Berdiri berjam-jam menghabiskan wine tersebut. Tidak banyak yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu.

Tubuh pemuda itu kurus, selalu dibalut dengan pakaian yang berkilau dan mahal, pun jubah merah yang selalu memeluk bahu lebarnya. Membuat Bangchan penasaran bagaimana hangatnya bahu yang selalu terlindungi tersebut.

Malam ini, Bangchan melihat pemuda tersebut dengan pakaian serba putih berbahan satin, kemeja putih berbahan satin yang memiliki lengan panjang, celana ketat berwarna putih dan -sekali lagi- terdapat jubah merah yang memeluk bahu lebar tersebut. Kali ini pemuda tersebut terlihat tidak menggunakan alas kaki apapun. Bangchan bergedik memikirkan seberapa dingin telapak kaki pemuda tersebut bersentuhan dengan lantai garnit. Raut wajah pemuda tersebut masih datar, sinar rembulan membantunya melihat secara jelas pemuda tersebut dari tempat dimana Bangchan sedang duduk bersandar di pohon beringin yang cukup besar dan rimbun.

Dia adalah Hwang Hyunjin. Beberapa orang dalam rumah ini memanggilnya Ruby.  
Bangchan tidak tahu apa kedudukan Hyunjin dalam keluarga besar Han. Bangchan juga tidak tahu siapa sesungguhnya Hyunjin mengapa ia tinggal dikediaman Han dan tidak pernah keluar dari rumah tersebut. Bangchan hanya tahu melalui anak kedua keluarga Han bahwa tidak ada yang boleh mengizinkan Hyunjin untuk pergi meninggalkan kediaman ini.

“Mengapa Hyunjin tidak boleh pergi?” 

Itu pertanyaan Bangchan pada suatu makan siang kala itu bersama anak kedua dari Han.

“Kau tidak berhak untuk tahu, Bang. Kau bukan bagian dari Han meski kita masih memiliki ikatan sodara dari Ibu.”

“Hyunjin juga bukan seseorang dari Han”

“Tapi dia milik kami”

Bangchan hanya terdiam ketika melihat anak kedua dari Kim tersebut membungkamnya. Ia cukup sadar dengan kode yang dilemparkan oleh Han bahwa Bangchan tidak boleh melanggar batas jika memang ia ingin tetap diizinkan tinggal disini selama Bangchan masih belum menyelesaikan urusannya dengan putra tertua keluarga Han.

Bangchan tertarik akan pemuda tersebut. Lima bulan berada dalam kediaman Han membuatnya lebih leluasa dalam mengamati Hyunjin dari dekat. Ia hanya mengamati tanpa mampu mengobrol. Hyunjin selalu dijaga oleh beberapa pria berbadan kekar meskipun berada di dalam rumah ini. Ke dapur saja akan ada dua pria yang mengikutinya dan Bangchan masih tidak mengerti mengapa ia dikawal sangat ketat. Satu-satunya tempat dimana tidak ada pengawal yang bersama Hyunjin adalah balkon kamarnya yang luas.

Hyunjin itu sangat dingin. Matanya selalu menatap tajam dan menelisik ketika mereka bertemu pandang. Bangchan tidak pernah melihat Hyunjin menyapanya meski hanya menganggukan kepalanya kecil, ia juga tidak pernah membalas sapaan Bangchan. Ia hanya melirik pengawalnya setiap Bangchan menyapa Hyunjin.

Hyunjin sangat pendiam. Ini menurut Bangchan yang nyaris tidak pernah mendengar suara yang keluar dari bibir ranum pemuda berkulit putih pucat tersebut. Mungkin hanya tiga kali ia mendengar suara Hyunjin. Yang pertama ketika anak pertama keluarga Han mengenalkan Hyunjin pada Bangchan. Hyunjin yang diam saja tidak menerima uluran tangan Bangchan untuk bersalaman. Pemuda itu terlihat angkuh dalam dekapan erat anak pertama Han.  
Kedua ketika Hyunjin berbicara dengan anak pertama keluarga Han. Kala itu, kepala kecil pemuda itu muncul dibalik pintu ruang kerja yang digunakan oleh Bangchan dan anak pertama kelurga Han berdiskusi. Hyunjin menatap sekilas Bangchan sebelum pandangannya menusuk tajam pada seseorang yang ada diseberang Bangchan.

“Apa kau akan ke kamarku nantinya?”

Dan Bangchan terpesona pada suara Hyunjin. Nada bertanya yang tegas namun suaranya sedikit serak. Bangchan bisa membayangkan betapa indah suara Hyunjin jika sedang mendesah.

Ketiga ketika Hyunjin mengira Bangchan adalah pengawalnya. Ia menepuk bahu Bangchan dan langsung berbicara bahwa ia minta untuk ditinggalkan karena Hyunjin ingin sendirian dalam kamarnya.

Hari itu untuk pertama kalinya Bangchan melihat ekspresi lain dalam wajah Hyunjin. Raut terkejut menyadari bahwa Hyunjin salah orang terlihat lucu dimata Bangchan. Wajah pemuda itu sedikit bersemu sebelum meninggalkan Bangchan tanpa mengucapkan kata sedikitpun. Berjalan dengan kepala terangkat, punggung yang tegap dan pandangan lurus kedepan seakan tidak peduli akan sekitarnya.

Keesokan paginya, Bangchan menemukan Hyunjin yang sedang mengompres lengannya yang membiru. Bangchan sadar luka lebam itu pasti berasal dari cengkraman yang kuat oleh seseorang. Yang jadi masalah adalah siapa? Bangchan kembali menutup pintu ruang makan membiarkan Hyunjin sendirian disana -ditemani dua pengawal yang berada disudut ruangan menjaganya.


End file.
